Respect Your Elders
by AnimalCops
Summary: The younger members of the Organization really should learn to keep their mouths shut. Especially around the Luna Diviner... --fight--


"Overgrown lapdog." The stoic voice forced a growl from my throat. He dared to speak again, "You listen to your Master no matter the order, don't you?"

I snarled and turned to face the Schemer, "You dare speak to me like that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm your Superior, I can speak to you any way I wish!"

"I did nothing to you. Why do you insist on insulting me?"

"I'm bored. I need a little entertainment." Zexion got up from his seat on the library chair and walked over to me, he put a hand to my chest and pushed me back lightly. "And you need a bit of anger control. We should work on that, dog."

"Hold your tongue when you speak to elders, boy, or I'll not hesitate to rip it out."

"Oh, acting out on your own, VII, we're so proud!"

"Be quiet, Zexion." I said the other's name with all the venom I could.

"You just want to go out on another mission." He gripped my chin and brought me forcefully down to his level, "Because what happens when you finish a mission? You run to your Master and get a nice reward, don't you? You love the Master's treats. You dirty mutt, that's all you want, but you get off on his orders, huh?"

I could feel my breathing getting heavier, and I let a low growl leave my throat, "Stop it..."

Zexion let his hand drop, allowing me to stand to my full height. "Such a powerful beast, _so_ demanding."

He wanted a fight? I'll give him a fight. I'll teach him to speak to me like that! I summoned my Claymore and gripped the handle with all my strength. Zexion smiled and brought out that Lexicon of his. Meaningless book.

"You want a fight, VI?" I snarled.

"Of course, you're so easy to antagonize. After all, I _was_ bored." He let out a dry laugh.

I felt my eye twitch, "I am not easy to antagonize…"

"Oh, but you are. Now, now, Saix, I wonder why you don't wear a leash… Or is that only when Master says you're a bad dog? He ties you up until you prove yourself?"

I could feel my teeth growing out into fangs, my fingernails extending to dagger like claws, and all my senses sharpening. My eyes started glowing that yellow tinge they get when I'm about to go berserk. I felt my mind unraveling, losing itself in the feeling of power, I guess Zexion really made me angry this time…

The Schemer chuckled dryly, "Oh please, you know you can't fight. Why don't you just go chase your tail? I betcha Master would give you a treat if you get it!"

I swung forward with my Claymore, easily hitting Zexion's side. But he braced himself, sliding over a little from the hit. He flipped a bit of hair from his eyes and let a strange smile grace his lips. "The moon is out, huh? Does that mean you need to let the beast out? If you do, you'll need to do that outside, I'm not cleaning up your mess."

My breathing got heavier as I let out a growl, eyes practically drilling into the Schemer. Heightened vision caught his nervous shift in position, wondering if it was a good idea to make me this mad. Hell, I can barely keep track of my actions by the point; my mind is well beyond gone.

I crouched down, muttering prayers to the moon for protection and strength. Zexion smirked, "Why don't you just run away with your tail between your legs? You don't stand a chance against me."

I dropped my weapon where I was, I could move faster without it. Besides, I could work better with fangs and claws. A rough growl tore from my throat and I ran on all fours at Zexion. Jumping up at him and knocking him down. Clawed hands gripped his shoulders, pushing past the black leather and drawing blood.

I bared my fangs, breathing heavily over him. He just smirked wider, bringing a hand to my shoulder. As soon as his encasement of ice grew over my body, well, every part of me but my neck and head. He laughed and got himself out from under me, ice over my hands cracking a bit.

He brought his closed fist out and opened it, sending lightening straight at me. Since living with Larxene, I've built up quite the resistance, but it still hurts to holy heavens!

"X marks the spot, huh, Saix?"

First the cracks on my nature, something I was born with, and now jokes about that stupid scar!? Okay, I've had enough of this!

I howled and let the moon help me. The ice started cracking everywhere, bright light shining out of them. The ice shattered, and I picked myself up from the ground.

Zexion stumbled back, "Impossible!"

I took a deadly step forward, backing the Schemer into a bookshelf. "Now, Zexion… What to do?"

I gripped the collar of his cloak and lifted him into the air, with one hand so he was level with me. The other hand moved to take a rough grip on his chin. I growled deeply and he turned to look away from me.

I threw him to the floor a couple feet away and walked out of the library, "Learn respect, little one. You need it."


End file.
